


Untitled Mink/Koujaku Oneshot

by verdantspace



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantspace/pseuds/verdantspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku was heartbroken. Aoba followed Noiz to Germany. Mink returned to Midorijima. Fighting ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Mink/Koujaku Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> My very first contribution to the DRAMAtical Murder fandom. Set in Midorijima after Noiz' good ending where Aoba goes off to Germany. This work is Mink/Koujaku and is the spawn of my post [here on tumblr](http://marchstrous-wag.tumblr.com/post/72555506422/like-in-every-dmmd-endings-where-aoba-doesnt-end). Dedicated to all of them who enjoys these men with beautiful hair tangled together! Cross posted on [my tumblr](http://marchstrous-wag.tumblr.com/post/73099337616/remember-this-post-i-made-about-the-mink-koujaku).

_He hated him._

Koujaku took a heavy knuckled punch on his side, the immense pain making him stagger and lose his balance for a moment. Enraged, he quickly regained his footing and tightened his grip, aiming the dull, tough end of his sword’s handle to collide with his opponent’s breast bone. The loud thud produced by his attack made the beast inside Koujaku’s body –no, not  _inside_ , it was tattooed  _on_  him, but had the ink seeped that far through the layers of skin and flesh already?– roar with delight, fueling its primal instinct to further stake its dominance.

“Heh,” he condescendingly said between ragged, battle roughened breath, “I thought Scratch’s infamous leader would be better than this.”

“Get up!” Koujaku gestured with his hands, “We’re not finished here.”

Mink’s response was a silent glare. Facing an opponent like Mink was a different level of difficulty, Koujaku thought. He was almost always silent that it was impossible to read him. Contrary to what people may thought of his wild fighting style, Koujaku was not an uncoordinated fighter. As a Japanese swordsman, Koujaku relied on technique and strategy, and seeing through the older man’s movement was so damn hard. Fucking statue.

_He hated him._

After another half hour of exchanging blows, Koujaku was beginning to have trouble staying up on steady feet. The only consolation he had of the situation was the fact that Mink was also taking quick breaths to fill his lungs. They had been at it for almost three hours straight and now both bodies were feeling its effect. But no, Koujaku would be damned if he were to end this with a  _tie_.

“Come on!” he cried, “Let’s continue, old man. Or are you too crippled to take this further?”

Mink’s icy eyes were fixed on him for a while that Koujaku fidgeted. Then, to his surprise, Mink opened his mouth.

“What do you want?”

The question was vague at best, but the way Mink said it baffled Koujaku. It was absence of Mink’s usual condescending or detached tone of speaking. It was weird and for some reason, it got under the red eyed man’s skin.

“Starting fights with random Rib teams, making them go into a frenzy with the mention of you on their territory, getting into duels and winning, what do you want, a  _trophy_?” Mink chuckled, “Seems to me like a child vying for attention.”

Now that was definitely a condescending tone. Koujaku gritted his teeth and glared at him. “Does it matter? For your record, I’m not after some ridiculous title of the strongest or anything, I just want to let out some steam and fight. You were the one who accepted my challenge, now let’s finish this!”

Mink scoffed, “So it is pointless fighting.”

Koujaku was starting to think that Mink wanted to rile him up. “What do you care?”

“I don’t,” Mink said in a clipped voice, “It’s just a dumb waste of time that I’m starting to regret having any part of.”

They both fell into silence after that, glaring at one another with ferocity. Koujaku itched to grab his sword and let it do the talking but to his surprise, Mink once again broke the ice.

“What if you kill someone in the midst of your tantrum?”

It didn’t even register in the younger man’s brain that Mink was calling his current endeavor a  _tantrum_ , because that one word froze his entire being.

_Kill._

_Kill?_ No, he wouldn’t kill anyone. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to kill. He didn’t want to kill. He didn’t want to kill.  _He didn’t want to kill._

_But you are able to. You have the power._

_No!_

Koujaku snapped out of his reverie and sent Mink a scathing look.

“I’m not out on a rampage to kill anyone!” He knew it was a weak defense, but his mind and body were too tired, “Besides, what’s it to you? You walk as if you have no care in the world, why start worrying now?”

The look in Mink’s steely blue eyes turned somber. Koujaku took a sharp breath. It was the first time he ever seen Mink radiated something akin to melancholy. It washed over Koujaku like a night’s chilly breeze in an abandoned park, sad and bitter and lonely.

He did went to the park three weeks ago. The night before a certain plane carried Aoba over to Germany.

“Not like I have anything of importance in this island, but,” he paused, the sound of his heavy boots crunching little pebbles on the ground unusually loud. “I hate pointless deaths.”

_He hated him._

He hated that Mink came to him to demand that he stop terrorizing his members. He hated that Mink accepted his challenge on a duel with an exasperated look on his face. He hated that the infamous cold as ice leader of Scratch cared enough for his team to return to Midorijima after apparently abandoning them for no reason. He hated that Mink saw him as a threat to his team’s life.

He hated that Mink was here, practically preaching him about the value of life, when everything about the convict spelled death. Death which Koujaku loathed to his core. Death which had haunted him ever since the events of that night. Death which Aoba had unknowingly console out of his heart with a promise of his smile. Death which weighed him once again without Aoba’s presence. Death which was carved on his skin. Death which he caused, and never be able to erase.

Just standing on a close proximity to Mink, and Koujaku could smell death. He  _hated_  it.

He hated Mink.

“Shut up!” he roared, taking an offensive stance and steeling his resolve. He had to win. “You know nothing. Nothing!”

With a broken battle cry, he charged at Mink with all his might, hair whipping in the wind. His ears rang and his eyes stung, but he kept running. Mink’s silhouette in front of him became more and more solid as he came closer, the man’s chest wide and strong, his arms a pair of towers. Koujaku decided he hated that, too.

In his momentum, Koujaku realized that his opponent’s right hand was balling into a fist, aiming straight at him. He realized it, but was too focused on attacking to counter. Before it truly registered on his mind that he was in a dangerous spot, a solid punch on his solar plexus knocked the wind out of him.

Koujaku’s eyes went wide, his lungs working like a pair of balloons desperately trying to regain air inside of them. The effort made his head dizzy and vision blurry. His consciousness was blurring around the edges, but he stubbornly stayed upright.

“Damn…” he wheezed, looking at Mink with unfocused eyes. As he swayed on his feet, Koujaku acknowledged that this was his first defeat ever since he started the whole thing, and he lost to Mink. His pride wounded, he willed his body not to give up on him; do him a favor and _not pass out_ , but he truly was on his limit. The last thing he registered before losing awareness of his surroundings was a pair of arms towering over him.

***

Mink looked at Koujaku, passed out cold on his arms. He pondered on what he should do in this situation. The easiest course of action was to just easily leave him there, but the younger man would surely be humiliated and the thought of Koujaku never off his back looking for retribution made his nose wrinkle.

Might as well return him to his home like a model citizen and tie loose ends while he was at it. Making up his mind, Mink rearranged Koujaku’s limp body in his arms and began walking.

He probably should pick up some sake on his way, too. He heard this kid was quite a drinker.


End file.
